


we were just 2 kids

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Broken Hearts, Cheating, M/M, Major Character Injury, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), end of Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: too young and dumbНам было по девятнадцать, мы были глупы и влюблены. В себя чуть больше, чем друг в друга.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Lee Taemin/Oh Sehun





	we were just 2 kids

**Author's Note:**

> stream taemin '2 kids'!!!!!!
> 
> для лучшего погружения слушайте песню и читайте перевод:  
> https://vk.com/cucarachas_waltz?w=wall-43358775_13638

Пиво в его пластиковом стакане уже давно согрелось и горчит на языке, но идти его менять нет никакого желания. Сехун спрятался в кабинете, единственной комнате, где не так громко слышно музыку, хотя всё равно не укрыться от битов, таких тяжёлых, что кажется, будто каждую песню прогнали через bass boost. От приоткрытого окна веет ночной прохладой, и от неё тоже не хочется уходить в духоту и жар гостиной, где сейчас толпятся его команда, инженеры, механики и работники спонсора. И уж тем более не хочется проходить сквозь толпу к кухне, дверь которой так хорошо видно в раскрытом настежь проёме кабинете. Там, на кухне, у стола с напитками, как назло, стоит Тэмин и будто тоже смотрит на Сехуна. Между ними не менее двадцати метров забитого людьми и громкой музыкой пространства, а они всё равно видят только друг друга. 

Тот же дом, те же обстоятельства, но время уже совсем другое. Опять вечеринка, опять они смотрят так, словно никого нет вокруг, и опять ни один из них не готов что либо говорить. 

Сколько лет прошло, восемь, десять? Сехун не хочет считать, не хочет вспоминать, а память настойчиво подкидывает кадры из прошлого. 

Конец второго курса, родители Тэмина в Японии, весь дом в их распоряжении. Дом, в котором они с Тэмином занимались ненасытным и скорым сексом почти на каждой поверхности. Сехун до сих пор не хочет касаться ни одной из них. Вдруг они ещё хранят жар их юных тел.  
Сехун встречал тогда гостей наравне с Тэмином, на правах его бойфренда. Показывал, куда ставить алкоголь, а где расставлять закуски. Указывал направление к уборной и куда складывать верхнюю одежду. Он чувствовал себя полноправным хозяином дома, потому что проводил там времени больше, чем в своей комнате в общежитии. 

На той вечеринке они знатно повздорили из-за какой-то ерунды. Но в этом возрасте всё кажется сверхважным и серьёзным, и они рассорились у Тэмина в спальне, пока гости этажом ниже развлекались под электропоп. Сехун не разговаривал с Тэмином весь вечер, обходил по широкой дуге и вот так смотрел волком издалека, сжимая в руках кружку с соджу (тогда у него была своя кружка).  
Тэмин сидел рядом с каким-то первокурсником на широком диване в гостиной, том самом, на котором Тэмин утром отсосал Сехуну, чтобы разбудить. Первокурсник пытался как-то соответствовать свободному духу вечеринки, даже набрался наглости, чтобы положить руку Тэмину на бедро. Сехун едва не прожег её взглядом, что Тэмин, похоже почувствовал. Он повернулся в его сторону, а пьяный и осмелевший юнец целовал тэминову шею, с которой не сошли ещё засосы Сехуна. Тэмин смотрел Сехуну в глаза и словно спрашивал "и что ты сделаешь?" 

Сехун развернулся и ушёл. Это он он умел делать лучше всего. 

И с этой вечеринки он уходит раньше всех, наскоро попрощавшись. Чонин провожает его несчастным, будто затравленным взглядом, но Сехун не обращает внимания.  
Скорее бы уехать, скорее бы вернуться домой и забыть об этом всём, закрыть глаза и притвориться, что последних трёх месяцев не было. 

Что он там говорил восемь или девять лет назад? "Не хочу тебя больше видеть"? Или "Не появляйся в моей жизни"? В любом случае, что бы он ни говорил, теперь не имеет значения. 

Дважды в одну реку не войдёшь, говорят. Что ж, видимо, Сехун какая-то особенная река, иначе Тэмин не появился бы в его жизни снова. 

Он вошёл в сопровождении солнца, окружённый яркими лучами, подобный языческому богу; идеально выстроенный кадр с фигурой с раскинутыми в стороны руками. Белый костюм сидел на нём как хитон с хламисом на плечах олимпийского божка. Казалось, сын Гелиоса спустился в подземное царство, тёмное, затхлое, смердящее машинным маслом и потом. 

Полы шляпы, щеголевато надвинутой на лоб, скрывали широкой тенью лицо вошедшего. Как будто угадывались как за дымкой пухлые губы и тонкая и плавная линия подбородка. 

— Меня зовут Ли Тэмин, я ваш новый спонсор.  
Его слова произвели невероятный эффект. Сехун перестал дышать и мог лишь беспомощно смотреть на Чонина. Чонин смотрел на него загнанным зверем, у которого больше нет сил бежать. Остальные радовались, в особенности Тэн, который и нашёл им нового спонсора. Их команда уже давно не побеждала на гонках и многие инвесторы просто ушли к более успешным конкурентам. Многие уже опустили руки и стали думать, куда податься, и только Тэн продолжал крутиться по злачным местам, где всегда отдыхали чеболи, пытаясь привлечь хоть немного денег. Без больших финансовых вливаний не закупить форму и запчасти, не оплатить вступительные взносы. Им на зарплату едва хватает, что говорить о взносах. Последний сезон они уже пропустили, и Сехун с Чонином стали уставать от одной-единственной трассе, на которой они тренировались. 

И тут появляется Тэмин, полубог с кучей денег, их герой-спаситель, которому плевать, куда тратить и сколько, лишь бы тратить. 

Первое, что он сделал — устроил фотосессию со своей новой командой. Примерил номексовый комбинезон в красно-белых цветах команды, гордо выставил вперёд плечо с нашивкой его компании, а рядом поставил Тэна, чтобы развернуть его к камере той стороне, где вышито "Hundred". Название дурацкое, но на удивление свободное, никто не додумывался его взять до них. Сехун всю фотосессию отмалчивался и прятался за Юкхеем и Бэкхёном. Не очень успешно, эти двое тоже не могли отвести глаз о Тэмина, не переставая с ним шутили и просто крутились с ним рядом. Тэмин, с его гравитацией как у Юпитера, с лёгкостью притягивал к себе людей, и вырваться было невозможно. 

Сехун мог их понять, как противостоять этой открытой улыбке, этому мягкому смеху и добрым глазам? Он тоже когда-то не смог, и не сейчас бы дал слабину, если бы подошёл чуть ближе и увидел, как блестят его глаза, обрамленные бархатными ресницами. 

Прошло столько лет и одно отвратительное расставание, а Сехун всё ещё считает Тэмина самым прекрасным, что он видел в своей жизни. 

Едва с фотографиями было покончено, Сехун наскоро со всеми попрощался и уехал. Он скорее знал, чем чувствовал, что Тэмин смотрит ему вслед. 

— Почему ты избегаешь Тэмина? — Вопрос Бэкхёна застаёт его врасплох. Они в раздевалке одни, Сехун едва вышел из душа. Бэкхён перекрывает собой дверь, словно ожидая, что Сехун голышом будет буквально убегать от ответа. И, может быть, это был не худший вариант.  
— Я не очень хорошо скрывал это, да? — Остаётся только смириться и подойти к своему шкафчику. Если выполнять знакомые и рутинные дела, то можно понизить уровень стресса, так вроде говорят. А у Сехуна уже просто критический, код красный, код красный, организму приказ капитулировать.  
— Я бы сказал, очень плохо. Об этом все говорят. — Бэкхён, расслабившись, прислоняется плечом к косяку. — Что произошло? 

Что произошло? О, целый вагон разных происшествий и маленькая тележка обид. Что из всей этой богатой на глупости истории стоит рассказать?  
— Нам было по девятнадцать, мы были глупы и влюблены. В себя чуть больше, чем друг в друга. Дальше сам догадаешься.  
— Не догадаюсь.  
Сехун застывает с майкой в руках. Как вкратце пересказать их совершенно идиотские отношения, в которых в ссоре они были чаще, чем в конфетно-букетном состоянии? Если перевести в часы всё то время, что они провели обижаясь друг на друга, выйдет больше, чем те часы, что они провели, держась за руки или на свиданиях, как нормальные парочки.  
— Скажем так, у нас оказались несовместимые характеры. И положение. Он был популярным и богатым, а мне просто повезло ему понравится. Да и кто не хотел бы понравиться красавчику старше тебя на курс?  
— Вы плохо расстались? — Бэкхён иногда чересчур догадливый. Всё дело в житейском опыте, которого у него больше на два года? Или он родился таким и редко кому показывал?  
— Хуже некуда. — Сехун хмурится и Бэкхён, как самый сообразительный в комнате, уходит, больше не задавая вопросов. Что-то в лице Сехуна подсказало ему, что не время и не место продолжать этот разговор.

Но точку в нём никто не ставил. Может, Бэкхён и мозг их команды (иногда), но больше всего он длинный язык, поэтому через неделю Сехуна вопросами заваливают вообще все - от младшего механика до Тэна, которому, похоже, интересна любая мелочь из жизни Тэмина.  
Сехун отмахивается, огрызается и буквально сбегает от ответов. Кое-кто, типа Чимина, умудряется достать его даже в уборной. Приходится рассказать ту малость, которой не стыдно делиться - познакомились на первой вечеринке учебного года, Сехун изящно напился после двух банок пива, а Тэмин его засосал где-то между полуночью и третьей (и лишней) банкой. Просто так, потому что ему захотелось. Или потому что в желудке было больше пяти коктейлей и ни кусочка еды. Не важно, почему, важно, что это произошло, и это было единственное, что Сехун помнил с той вечеринки. Встречаться они начали после третьей, прошедшей в огромном доме семьи Тэмина, и там же Сехун впервые оказался в чужой постели. 

Может, проблема всегда была в том, что Сехун был неопытным и глупым, а Тэмину нравилось всё новое и нетронутое. Или в том, что Сехун не знал ничего лучше, а Тэмин не мог предложить ничего, кроме эмоционально нестабильных отношений и охуенно горячего секса. Или они просто ничего не знали о жизни и не умели ни любить, ни чувствовать друг друга. У них никогда не было плато, не было спокойствия, они жили как на американских горках - то ссора, то любовь, то скандал, то примирение и секс. Сехун помнит, как боялся, что Тэмин вот-вот его бросит, променяет на очередного первокурсника, если с Сехуном станет скучно. Если Тэмин в течение двух дней не звонил или не писал, Сехун дарил ему незабываемый минет или отвратительную драку. Третьего не дано, он не знал, что можно было по-другому.

Всего этого, он, конечно, не рассказывает. Но думает постоянно во время заездов. Его скорость неотвратимо падает и Чонин, хоть и относится с пониманием, всё равно просит — _не отвлекайся_. 

А потом Сехуна заносит на повороте и он вылетает с трека, болид переворачивается три раза и падает на колёса. Сехун не помнит, что было, он отключился на последнем кувырке, а очнулся уже в больнице. В палате, ослепительно белой, до рези в глазах, кроме него дремлет на стуле у койки Бэкхён, а у окна сидит Чонин, кажется, тоже спит. Сехун пытается привстать, голова кружится от долгого лежания, но получается только громко охнуть от боли в боку.  
— У тебя трещина в рёбрах, — подаёт голос Чонин, не поднимая головы. — Пробудешь в больнице недели четыре, а там посмотрим.  
Сехун отворачивается. На носу сезон, а он оставляет Чонина одного перед заездом, очень умно. Видимо, это его особое умение - расстраивать Чонина любым своим действием.  
— Ты был в очень плохой форме в последнее время, — продолжает Чонин после короткой паузы. — Может, эта передышка пойдёт тебе на пользу.  
— Кто выступит вместо меня?  
— Юкхей. Он уже готовится под присмотром Тэна. — Чонин наконец смотрит на Сехуна, его взгляд можно прочувствовать затылком. — В чём дело, Сехун? Почему ты не можешь оставаться профессионалом даже в такой ситуации?  
— А ты можешь? — Сехун поворачивается. — Ты можешь — после того, что было, ты можешь просто закрыться от происходящего, когда он постоянно ошивается на базе? У него будто работы нет.  
— Нет. — Припечатывает Чонин. — Его работа — появляться на публике в спонсорских шмотках, открывать бутики и фотографироваться на обложки журналов. Не растратить до конца отцовские денежки - вот его работа. Он не просто наш спонсор - он буквально купил нашу команду вместо со всем персоналом. Он имеет право ошиваться на базе, она принадлежит ему. И да, я могу на работе не думать о прошлом и просто вести сраный болид. Потому что это _моя_ работа.  
— Себе-то хоть не ври, — Сехун прикрывает глаза. У левой руки чувствует шевеление — Бэкхён проснулся, но боится показать это Чонину. — Я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня и на него. Ты ему в ноги готовишься упасть каждую секунду, что он на базе.  
— Я по крайней мере не забываю, что я в первую очередь пилот, и только во вторую говнюк, — Чонин не хлопает дверью лишь потому, что больничной дверью не похлопаешь. 

— Что между вами произошло? — Спрашивает Бэкхён, поднимая голову. От его серьёзного взгляда хочется спрятаться под одеяло и никогда не вылезать, но Сехуну больше не пять лет, и даже не девятнадцать, хватит уже убегать.

Он рассказывает Бэкхёну всё без утайки. Уже наплевать, как к нему после будут относиться, хуже, чем он относится к себе сам, уже нельзя. И он рассказывает, а перед глазами всплывают картинки прошлого, Сехун будто вновь переносится туда, на много лет назад, в день, когда всё пошло под откос. 

Очередная вечеринка, на которой Тэмин был в центре внимания, ведь это опять его дом, опять он Тони Старк и Джей Гэтсби в одном лице, все взгляды устремлены к нему. Сехун больше не ведёт себя как хозяин дома, скорее, он один из гостей, ему ясно дали это понять днём ранее. Они в состоянии холодной войны, не разговаривают друг с другом и лишь бросают злые взгляды через всю гостиную. Тэмин вновь подцепил какого-то первокурсника, готового хоть сейчас вылизать его с ног до головы. Сехун медленно закипает, стаканчик в его руке сминается и коктейль из соджу и газировки едва не выливается на одежду и пол. Тэмин, не отрывая от него взгляда, целует первокурсника так, словно хочет высосать его душу. Как он не прерывает при этом зрительного контакта с Сехуном — особая магия и особенная жестокость. Он беспощаден в немом вопросе «и что ты мне сделаешь?» и безжалостен. 

Сехун выливает содержимое стаканчика в ближайшую вазу с искусственным кактусом. Он находит Чонина и без слов зажимает его у стены. Чонин сначала отпихивает его, но сдаётся, когда сухие и жадные губы обхватывают мочку уха, а горячий язык после ведёт по шее. Чонин, словно сорвавшись с цепи, переворачивает игру и вот уже он зажимает Сехуна и целует как-то отчаянно и безнадёжно. Всё, что они делают в эту ночь, беспросветно одинокое, они вместе, но так далеко друг от друга. 

— Чонин был лучшим другом Тэмина, — говорит Сехун в потолок своей палаты и голос свой слышится будто издалека. Словно он слушает запись свидетеля, а не сам рассказывает о своей жизни. — Они дружили с младшей школы. Чонину не повезло, он решил, что влюблён в меня, но ничего не предпринимал, он был хорошим другом.  
— Видимо, не очень хорошим, — Бэкхён не удерживается от комментария.  
— В тот момент мы были пьяны и злы. Я — на Тэмина, а Чонин на себя и на меня. После этого я расстался с Тэмином.  
— Он узнал сразу?  
— О, я постарался сделать всё, чтобы он меня слышал. Конечно, он узнал сразу. Мы расстались утром.  
— И правда хуже некуда.  
— Он хотел поставить меня на место, мол, ты не единственный в этом мире, — Сехун устало выдыхает. — А я хотел причинить ему боль.  
— Но почему он?.. — Бэкхён не смотрит на Сехуна, его взгляд устремлен куда-то за окно. Было бы так неловко смотреть друг на друга, рассказывая о самом гадком поступке своей жизни. Сехун наблюдает за игрой тени и света на потолке.  
— Я хотел быть единственным, кому он уделяет внимание. Сам понимаешь, как это бывает. Я боялся, что он меня бросит, если будет чаще куда-то уходить с друзьями, и я запрещал ему это. Я запрещал ему ходить куда-то без меня. Вот он и психанул.  
— И ты решил?.. — У Бэкхёна не хватает слов или желания их произносить, но он просто обрывает себя и сжимает сильнее руки.  
— Я решил отобрать у него отношения и лучшего друга. — Внезапно так легко об этом говорить, словно впервые получается дышать полной грудью, без этого груза внутри. Но потом лёгкие затапливают стыд и вина. — Так что я первую очередь говнюк, а во вторую всё остальное.

Бэкхён не отвечает. И не осуждает. Он вообще ничего не говорит, только сидит с Сехуном до самого утра, с молчаливой поддержкой и пониманием.  
Когда он уходит, то говорит только:  
— Это молодость. Не наделав ошибок, не найти верного пути.  
— Но кто-то же умудряется не облажаться так, как я, — Сехун отворачивается к окну, потому что убегать от чувств — лучшее, что он умеет.  
— И этот кто-то не ты и не будет тобой. И ты не будешь кем-то. Ты облажался, это да. Но ты знаешь, что поступил отвратительно. И это уже шаг к успеху. — Бэкхён уходит, понимая, что Сехуну надо побыть одному. 

А Сехуна штормит. От рези в рёбрах тяжело делать глубокие вдохи, и выступившие от боли слёзы смешиваются со слезами обиды и горечи, их друг от друга уже не отделить. Он то проваливается в сон, где видит злое лицо Тэмина, и даже таким он прекрасен, как Аполлон или Гелиос или любой другой бог на этом свете. То вспоминает выражение Тэмина, когда тот зашёл в свою спальню, а на его кровати сплетены два тела, два человека, от которых он не ожидал такого предательства. Сехун заново проходит весь путь от самообвинения до принятия случившегося, и заново, и заново, и этот круг не прерывается, это уже ритуал. Выпить таблетки перед завтраком - обвинить Тэмина, таблетка во время обеда - обвинить Чонина, таблетка во время ужина — обвинить себя, таблетка перед сном - признать, что это ошибка, которой можно было избежать, но которую уже не исправить. Повторить.

Через неделю этого хождения по мукам совести, прерываемого визитами Бэкхёна, как единственного свободного, приходит Тэмин. Бэкхён в это время сидит в палате, пересказывает последние новости и сплетни. Он едва не подпрыгивает, когда в дверях появляется Тэмин. А тот и не утруждает себя объяснением, зачем пришёл, просто заходит и останавливается у койки. Бэкхён, бормоча какую-то ерунду, оставляет их наедине.

Повисает тишина. От неё рёбра ноют и голова гудит. Тэмин садится на освободившийся стул.  
— Ты должен беречь себя, я вложил в тебя деньги. — Голос у Тэмина не такой твёрдый и уверенный, как его лицо.  
— Я тебя не просил. — Проще огрызнуться и мысленно убежать от переполняющих его эмоций. Закрыться агрессией от честного и открытого разговора. Сехун в этом мастер, профессионал, даже больший, чем в гонках.  
— Я… — Тэмин отмахивается. — Я не об этом хотел поговорить.  
— О чём нам с тобой разговаривать, мистер спонсор?  
— Обо всём, Сехун. Мы с тобой никогда нормально не разговаривали.  
Сехун отворачивается. Это единственный способ спрятаться от пронзительного взгляда Тэмина.  
— Разговаривали. Когда учились.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что мы тогда разговаривали друг с другом? По-настоящему друг с другом, а не с образами в наших головах?  
Сехун закрывает глаза.  
— Зачем ты пришёл? Зачем ты снова появился в моей жизни? Ведь ты не мог не знать, кто выступает за команду, которую ты покупаешь.  
— Это был единственный способ снова с тобой поговорить. Ты бы не подпустил меня, если бы я подошёл к тебе где-то на улице.  
— За все те месяцы, что ты владеешь командой, ты ни разу не подошёл поговорить.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты бы не сбежал? — Под рёбрами колет и Сехун заходится в кашле. Тэмин терпеливо ждёт, когда приступ пройдёт, и продолжает: — Пожалуйста, Сехун, смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю.  
— Зачем? — Надлом в голосе Сехуна останавливает Тэмина. — Зачем я тебе? Почему ты не ненавидишь меня?

_Почему ты не ненавидишь меня так же, как я ненавидел себя?_

— Я не был ангелом. Я тоже виноват во всём, что было между нами. — Тэмин понижает голос. — Я это понимаю. Может быть, я винил тебя года два или три после, но потом перестал.  
— Почему? — Сехуну тяжело дышать, кажется, врачи о таком предупреждали. Говорить тоже нелегко, вырываются всхлипы, похоже, тоже побочка. — Почему ты?...  
— Сехун, скажи, — у Тэмина, видимо, тоже проблемы с рёбрами, ему тоже сложно говорить и дышать, — если бы я развеял твои страхи, было бы всё по-другому?

Сехун заходится в кашле, на глазах выступают слёзы. Господи, если ты есть, дай ему умереть прямо сейчас, пока он сгибается в очередном приступе. 

— Откуда же ты взялся на мою голову, — голос охрип, получается как-то болезненно. — Такой блядь хороший.  
— Ответь. Пожалуйста. — Сехун поворачивается, потому что звучит Тэмин так слабо, так отчаянно, почти _униженно_.  
— Если бы я прямо говорил тебе о своих страхах, было бы всё иначе, Тэмин? Стал бы ты вести себя по-другому?

Тэмин выглядит поверженным божеством, чью священную статую сбросили с пьедестала в самую грязь.  
— Мы были такими глупыми, — наконец выдыхает он. — Молодыми и глупыми. Мы встретились не в то время.  
— Забудь, — Сехун снова отворачивается. Так больно смотреть на Тэмина без привычного ореола сияния и уверенности в себе. — Нам просто было не суждено оказаться в конце вместе.  
— Но может хотя бы попытаемся?  
— Ты идиот, что ли. — Хочется, чтобы получилось зло и резко, а получается как в глупом аниме — расплакаться.

Закатный луч солнца рисует Тэмину новое божественное свечение, и Сехуну кажется, что боль в груди уже прошла.

— Мы можем для начала поговорить. По-настоящему. _Как умные и взрослые люди_.

**Author's Note:**

> я: обсираю костюм тэмина в клипе superm  
> я: вписываю его в текст
> 
> я хотела, чтобы фик кончился грустно и печально, но рука не поднялась. мои мальчики всегда будут вместе и счастливы в моих фантазиях, даже если и в далеком будущем


End file.
